Travel funds are requested for outstanding U.S. neuroscientists who are invited symposium speakers at the Second World Congress of Neuroscience, Budapest, Hungary, August 16-21, 1987. The Society for Neuroscience requests support from NINCDS, NIMH, NIA, and NICHHD for the airline travel expenses of U.S. invited speakers in symposia relevant to basic neuroscience and its relationship to aging, mental health, and human development. In this way, the scientific program of these symposia can be of the highest possible quality. The Scientific Program of the Congress has been developed under the leadership of Drs. Dominick Purpura and Rodolfo Llinas, who have gathered suggestions from all over the world in assembling the Congress program of symposia and workshops. This will be the first large world-wide gathering of neuroscientists, and it is important to ensure that the most outstanding U.S. scientists can attend. This Congress is designed to bring together both basic and clinical research, and it is hoped that progress will be made towards alleviating some of the many disorders of the brain and nervous system. Travel funds are requested for APEX travel only. Participants will provide their own per diem expenses. The Society for Neuroscience will provide all administrative support for this program at no charge, and no indirect charges are requested.